


Just A Moment

by TheFoxDog



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxDog/pseuds/TheFoxDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has a difficult time getting ready for Varrick and Zhu-Li's wedding. She seeks Asami's help in putting in the final touches.</p><p> </p><p>A contribution to Korrasami Week. Day 2: Hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A small moment that takes place between the battle and the wedding. For Day 2 of Korrasami Week.

"Darn it!"

An aggravated sigh is forced out, followed by a small ping, as Korra tosses yet  _another_ bent hair pin onto her dressing table. 

"I thought having shorter hair would be easier than this." She states with exasperation. 

It was less than an hour til the start of the ceremony and she was no closer to being ready than she was when she'd starting tackling her hair 20 minutes ago. The Temple was all a buzz with people arriving for the "Party of the Century" according to Varrick. He had, of course, wasted no time in planning his wedding.

*

 _"Too many mopey faces around here! We just stopped a crazy dictator and a giant mecha tank! We should be celebrating!"_ he'd exclaimed.  _"And what better way to celebrate than with a wedding, more specifically, MINE-oof!"_

Zhu-Li's well placed elbow knocked him out of his reverie. 

_"I mean, OURS! LET'S DO THE THING!  ...Ow, Zhu-Li, did you have to bruise my ribs?"_

_*_

Less than a week later Team Avatar found themselves amidst a flurry of wedding decorations and barked orders on where to place them. Three days after that, they were all rushing about Air Temple Island in an effort to ready themselves before the ceremony. 

"I feel like I haven't had time to breathe." Asami remarked one day. 

It was true, after Kuvira had been taken away, clean up of the dismembered mecha tank began. People began to return to their homes and displaced citizens were temporarily housed in the bending arena. 

Korra had insisted on helping Lin and the Metal Clan with the clean up efforts while Asami and the Air Nomads aided the citizens. Luckily, most of the damage had occurred downtown, leaving most of the residential areas intact. Moving giant chunks of platinum, however, had taken almost 4 full days, even with the best team of metal benders Republic City had to offer. Almost immediately after, they had been thrown head first into helping with the wedding. They'd hardly seen each other then, and only in brief moments between the decorating of the island. Long days lead into late nights, leaving little time for talk.

Now, Korra was sat in her room, dressed for the evening and struggling with her uncooperative locks. She'd only really had one style before: up and out of the way. The wolf tails were an easy solution; longer hair was easier to put up. She wasn't too sure of what to do with cropped hair, which left her in her current predicament. 

Fed up and growing increasingly frustrated, she finally relented. _I'm going to need help._

She left her room in search of the only person she knew could save her from tearing her hair out. Probably quite literally. She closed the short distance to Asami's door quickly and knocked lightly. 

There was a shuffle- and what Korra was pretty sure was a sniffle- before Asami called her in. 

"Hey," Korra stepped in and shut the door. "I'm having some trouble with my hair and- um... are you ok?"

Asami was sitting at her mirror. She turned her head slightly away and let out a small chuckle, "I'll be fine."

She dabbed her eye with a tissue, "Just got a little make up in my eye, that's all." She turned to face Korra fully and put on a smile. "Would you like some help with your hair?"

Korra could tell she had been crying even though her make up hardly seemed smudged at all. It suddenly struck her that she hadn't seen Asami cry after they all left the Spirit Portal. Not that she had much time with Asami since then, they were all so busy. She'd heard from Lin that there wasn't anything of Hiroshi to recover and she'd meant to seek Asami out. 

"It can wait." She said softly. Asami needed her now. 

She kneeled in front of Asami and took her hands. 

"Asami, I-" she swallowed thickly, unsure of where to begin. A memory came to her, "You told me that you would be there for me if I wanted to talk, and I want you to know that I'm here for you, too. For anything." 

She gave Asami's hands a squeeze, something she hadn't been able to do back then, hoping it was enough to convey how much she meant it. 

"I know, Korra." she squeezed back. "I'll take you up on it, I promise. But, today's a happy day, so let's enjoy it while we can." She let out a small smile, a sincere smile, and Korra felt the truth in her words.

"Okay." She smiled back. 

She let go of Asami's hands and made to stand up, but she paused as Asami put her hand to the side of her face, gently running her fingers through the ends of her hair. It was a comforting gesture. Korra fought the urge to close her eyes, instead looking to Asami's face. Her eyes were half closed, studying the wisps of hair threaded through her fingers, a faint pink tinge to her cheeks. Their eyes locked for a moment and Korra felt a strong tug in the pit of her stomach. She was suddenly aware of how warm the room was and she was sure the drumming in her chest could be heard from the other side of the island. 

"Okay" Asami cleared her throat, breaking them from their trance. "Let's finish getting you ready. Switch places with me."

And just like that, the moment had passed. Whatever it meant, Korra wasn't sure. She hoped they'd have more like it. She took her place in Asami's chair. They smiled at each other through the mirror as Asami once again threaded her fingers through Korra's hair, this time with purpose. 

They keep light conversation as Asami goes to work tying the hair into a small knot at the top of her head, pining strands here and there. "Your hair is so soft," she comments. Asami had been complementing her more and more recently, not that Korra minded, she liked hearing nice things from her friends. Though it meant more coming from Asami.

She snaps back to Asami as she smoothes out bits of hair leaving two big strands at the side to frame her face.

"It will only accentuate your beauty." She states matter-of-factly. Korra can't help but blush.

"Thanks." She says shyly. 

"You're all done." 

Korra stands to examines herself in the mirror, a pleased smile on her face. "It's perfect! You know, you could be a hair bender" she turns to Asami and laughs. 

Asami let's out a chuckle and flips her hair dramatically. "Just one of my many talents." she adds with a wink.

She grins back. It's then that she finally takes a good look at Asami. She had been too worried when she'd seen her crying to notice what she was wearing. The long red dress seemed to flow around her like water. It was fitted in just the right places, and pooled around her feet like a silk waterfall.  The sheer fabric draping from her shoulders showed off her toned arms. _"A real knock-out"_ she'd heard Varrick use that term to describe Ginger once, but Korra thought it fit Asami better in this moment. Her hair was perfect as always. Glossy, cascading down her back and around her shoulders, no doubt as soft as the silk adorning her body. Simple yet elegant. Beautiful.

"You look amazing." She breathed. Had she been holding her breath? Suddenly aware of Asami's gaze upon her, taking in her outfit all the same. This time Asami blushed. 

"I was just about to say the same about you." 

Asami stepped closer leaving only half a step between them. 

"Korra..."she hesitated a moment. Their eyes met again, more intense than before, green never leaving blue. This time she noticed her breath hitch. "When this is over, would yo-"

"KORRAAAA!"

A loud knock interrupted them, making them jump slightly. 

"ASAMI, IS KORRA IN THERE WITH YOU?" 

She sighed "Yes, Ikki I'm in here." She and Asami shared a small apologetic smile.

 "OKAY, BECAUSE DAD WANTED ME TO TELL YOU TO HURRY UP BECAUSE IT'S STARTING SOON!" She shouted back. 

"We'll be out in a moment." She called out. 

Seemingly satisfied, Ikki could be heard skipping away and down the hall.

Turning back, she was a little saddened to see that Asami had stepped slightly away. Whatever Asami wanted to say had faded away along with the intimate moment they'd shared. It seemed Ikki had been taking lessons on how to ruin the moment from Tenzin. _Great, another Tenzin_ , she cursed.

Korra was about to ask her to continue when Asami took her by the hand and began to lead her to the door.

"Come on, if we're late we'll never hear the end of it." She said, a slight smile on her face. "Will you sit next to me?" She asked a bit shyly. 

Korra broke into a crooked grin as she fell in step with Asami.

"I was about to ask you the same."

 

**Author's Note:**

> My very, very first fic ever! I hope everyone enjoys it. I'm open to critiques and suggestions and the poiting out of any errors as I typed this all on my phone.


End file.
